


The Emily Argument

by danascullymsr



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danascullymsr/pseuds/danascullymsr
Summary: This is my first time with angst. It made me emotional while writing so I'm sorry.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Emily Argument

They’d been sent to a work conference together, God only knows why. Because they were running short on paperwork to do and no one else wanted to go, so their boss sent them, that’s why. Mulder and Scully had been working together for years now, became best friends on top of field partners way too fast. Working in their field was no walk in the park, that’s why they grew so close so fast, they relied on each other to get through. It wasn’t the easiest thing though, this thing between them.

And now just their luck, they get stuck on the side of the highway during a treacherous thunderstorm, just trying to get home after the conference in this damn rental car. 

It’s been one of those days for the both of them, both irritated by the smallest things, constantly getting annoyed at the other, and placing blame on absolutely anyone but themselves.

She at least has a reason, she thinks. I buried my daughter this day six months ago, what do you have? She hates how spiteful she is. She hates that her little girl is dead. 

So of course, just her luck she’s stranded on the side of the road during a storm with no foreseeable end in sight with the man who is currently pissing her off the most. 

After a while of silence and angered sighs, he’s the first to speak, “Scully, please talk to me. We’ve been at each other’s throats all day. I’m putting my white flag up, please talk to me.”

She sighs and rubs her eyes furiously, “Mulder I don’t want to talk to you, in fact, you’re the last person I want to talk to. I want to go home, shower, and go to bed. I don’t want to talk.”

“Is it because of today? I know what it is, I’ve been keeping track.” Mulder, forever the oblivious one. Sometimes she loves it, right now she hates it. 

“Yes” she spits. She feels like she’s suffocating. 

“I’m here for you, you know that right? I’m grieving her too, I loved-“

“SHUT UP MULDER. JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP.” 

He puts on his strongest armor and waits for the battle to be over.

“She wasn’t yours. She was mine, even for a short bit, she was mine. Not yours. You have nothing to grieve over. She was mine.”

“They took her from you.” He hates to see her cry, and tries his hardest to hold back his own tears. Now is not the time. 

“I don’t know who took her from me. Sometimes I blame them. Sometimes I blame God, you, anyone. But usually I blame myself. I should’ve seen it sooner. I should’ve been there for her sooner.”

“you did the best you could, Scully.”

“I’m tired of hearing that! I didn’t or my baby would still be here!”

She screams, cries, beats the dashboard, and he lets her. Screw the rental car, screw everything, she deserves this. 

He notices the rain gets harder, he wonders if that means her God is mad too. 

After a while Scully settles, her cries turn to whimpers now and again. 

“I’m sorry,” she says, just barely a whisper. Had he not been listening he would’ve missed it. But he’s always listening. He always listens to her. 

Mulder hesitantly puts a hand on her back. When she doesn’t shy away, he rubs gently. 

“The rain is letting up. Let’s get you home.”

“I miss her.” She’d cry more if she had any strength left in her. 

“I know, Scully.”

“What if…What if we go visit her tomorrow?”

She nods slightly, “I’d like that.”

“I can drive you, stay in the car if that’s what you want.” She shakes her head and finally looks up a him.

“Come with me? She loved you so much.” Now Mulder tears up a little. Tries to clear the lump in his throat. 

He’s grieving too, they both know that. He’s grieving for her, the lost mother, and her, the little girl gone far too soon. 

“Let’s go home.” 

They link hands and she doesn’t let go until she says goodbye and shuts her apartment door.


End file.
